


Wanna Have You Hear Me Saying

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blame Sage, College graduation, Drunk!Frank, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a plan. He has a thing to do.<br/>Unfortunately, mai tais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Have You Hear Me Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by piperxreyna on tumblr to the song "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago. And it go foolish.

“Whose idea was a Japanese restaurant with karaoke?” Piper asks, looking around.

“Nico,” says Hazel. “He’s been here a couple times. Brought me.” Hazel shrugs. “It was good when I came, but it was busier then. And it wasn’t karaoke night.”

“Where is Nico?” Annabeth asks, looking around like Nico’s hiding behind a plant.

Hazel rolls her eyes and laughs. “Nico’s got a date to a concert,” she singsongs. “Told me he’d try to make it a couple hours ago, but he sent me a ridiculous number of smiley faces at 6:30. So I doubt he’s coming.”

Percy and Leo simultaneously open their mouths, but Percy gets hit on the shoulder by Annabeth, and Leo can’t get the obvious innuendo out without choking on his laughter.

“You both deserved those,” says Piper. “That one was way too easy.”

"And besides," says Annabeth. "No innuendos about Hazel's brother when we're supposed to be celebrating her college graduation. Stop being dorks."

They sit down, and, because Annabeth orders a mai tai, and she and Frank both have excellent tastes in alcoholic beverages, Frank orders one too.

And then Annabeth orders another. And then Frank orders another.

And then they pretend they’re not trying to drink each other under the table.

Which very quickly proves to be a mistake.

"Percy," says Frank, leaning over the table. He knows Japanese restaurants can have koi fish, which swim, which he would know, because he’s BEEN one, but he’s pretty sure the walls shouldn’t look like they spin. "Nobody told me what happens when you drink a mai tai."

"Drunk," says Percy, deadpan. "Drunk happens." He gestures over to Annabeth, who's practically vibrating with excitement over the discovery of all the available karaoke songs.

Frank stares at him. "Jason didn't tell me that," he says seriously. "I thought it was juice."

It's Percy's turn to stare this time. "How many did you have?" Percy asks, and Frank does his best not to think of him as his uncle at the best of times, but he's definitely drunk right now and that was a very uncle thing for Percy to say.

"Only more than five," Frank says, shrugging. "I think that was a bad decision." He winces. “I don’t want this to be a tequila night.”

Percy looks at him in horror. “Oh, gods,” he says, “not a seal. Not tonight.”

“That was bad. Seal me was bad.”

Their conversation is interrupted as Hazel comes back from the bar and sits down. "Yes," she says, "it was. But now it's my turn," she says, and, gods, she's beautiful. She's got her hair in those braids and her eyes are shining and Frank couldn't be luckier to -

"That's all really sweet, but can you save that for when I'm not about to watch Annabeth and Piper do karaoke to Queen?"

Frank blinks, and realizes he's been saying all that out loud. Oh well. It's true.

"I appreciate all that," says Hazel, "but they're singing Bohemian Rhapsody, and I'm excited to see Annabeth try and hit those high notes." She leans against him and takes a sip of the drink in her hands, something orange and red. “It’s a tequila sunrise,” she tells him. “So you’re not allowed to have any.”

“Noted,” says Frank.

But as they watch Piper and Annabeth lay shame to the memory of Freddie Mercury, Frank gets an idea.

He and Frazel have been spending their free time going through all the music she’d missed when she’d been, well, dead, and Frank’s been going through the old records of his grandmother’s that survived the fire. There was one song in particular, You’re the Inspiration, that the two of them both secretly loved and slow danced to a few years back, just when the Giant War ended.

“Can I see that book?” Frank asks Leo, who raises an eyebrow.

“Karaoke?” Leo asks, befuddled. “You?”

“Tonight, yes,” Frank replies.

The song is in the book.

When Annabeth and Piper run off the stage, giggling like fools (which is dumb, because Piper doesn’t really get drunk because, well, somebody’s got to take care of the rest of them) Frank stands, and he winces as he knocks over the chair.

“Easy, killer,” warns Jason with a smirk, but Frank ignores his friends and walks up to the stage, and belts out what he hopes is the most passionate, most amazing version of the song ever sung.

He feels pretty good about it, too, because Jason, Percy, Leo, and Piper all do the cellphone-as-lighters thing. Frank can’t REALLY sing, but he sure can serenade. At least he hopes so.

Hazel’s laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes as she claps for him.

“Did you guys like it?” Frank asks. “I’ve never done karaoke.”

“That’s obvious,” snorts Piper, but Annabeth elbows her in the ribs, so Frank doesn’t mind.

And from then on, the food arrives, and Frank’s head is spinning enough that all he can think is, “Too drunk must food,” which earns him a kiss on a temple and a, “you’re cut off, you fool,” from Hazel.

~~

He wakes up the next morning furious at himself. Not for the drinking, of course not. That was fun.

But because he’d had something he had meant to do, had told Percy he was going to do, and that he had completely forgotten to do, due to Chicago, sushi, and mai tais.

He is never drinking a mai tai again.

Somebody’s weight bends the side of the mattress, and he lets his eyes slowly drift open.

“Hey,” says Hazel. Seeing that smile every day when he wakes up is pretty much the best thing in the world. Except he likes it better when he’s the one waking her up, but with the amount of mai tais…

Well. He’s surprised he’s not hungover.

"Last night was awful,” he grumbles.

"It was cute," Hazel corrects, "Very cute. You can sing, did you know that?"

Frank drops his face to the pillow. "Yeah, but I...I had a thing planned."

"A thing?"

Frank sits up, glad he fell asleep before Hazel could try to wrestle him into pajamas. "This is so not the right time," he says, pulling something out of his pocket, "but I guess, for people like us, there's never a right time. There's always just us, and whenever I'm with you..." He trails up and gives Hazel this nervous smile. "It's always right."

"Frank," Hazel says slowly. "Are you...?"

He flips open the tiny jewelry box and reveals to Hazel a ring, opal and a kind of stone that the jeweler said was better than gold. “Yeah,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. “Hazel, you…You’re amazing. You brave, and you’re kind, and you’re magic.” He grins. “Both literally and figuratively.”

Hazel laughs, something gasping and catching in the back of her voice. “Oh, my,” she says, and she does that waving thing, and Frank’s heart threatens to burst.

“I love you,” Frank says, and the words start chasing each other out of his mouth. “I’m a goofball, and half the time I wake up as a really dumb puppy, or a dragon, or an iguana. Or a seal.”

Hazel laughs again.

“But I always want to wake up next to you,” Frank finishes. “So this is me asking. Will – ”

“Yes.”

Frank pouts. “You didn’t let me say it!”

Hazel sighs, still with that perfect smile on her lips. “Fine,” she says, gesturing for him to go on.

“Hazel Levesque,” Frank says, feeling like he’s floating, “will you marry me?”

“No.”

“What?!”

“Just kidding!” Hazel says. “I wanted to see what you would do.”

“You’re mean,” says Frank, pouting even harder. “You are so mean.”

“Yeah,” says Hazel, leaning down to tilt his chin up to meet her eyes, “but I’m your mean, fiancée. Doesn’t that have a nice ring to it?”

Fiancée, Frank thinks, and he feels giddy. “Yeah,” he says, and he cups her face in his hands, pulling her down for a kiss. “Speaking of rings…”

She holds out her hand, and he slips it on. “It’s not metal,” says Hazel, “and it fits. How’d you do that?”

Frank shrugs. “I’ve got spies on the inside.”

“Percy?”

Frank grins and stands up. “Yeah.”

She rolls her eyes and mutters something about, “first an elephant, now my fiancé and a fool,” but she kisses him anyway, and, really, that’s all that matters.


End file.
